1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to electronic circuits for data communications and other applications.
2. Description of the Background Art
A first-in first-out (FIFO) buffer is commonly used in circuits for data communications and other applications. A write pointer (write counter) is typically used to point to the address in the FIFO buffer where the next word is to be written. Similarly, a read pointer (read counter) is typically used to point to the address in the FIFO buffer from which the next word to be read is obtained.